The Space between us
by Shaeledan
Summary: [KIMI WA PETTO] Fiction autour du manga et Jdorama Kimi Wa Petto !Placé ici faute de catégorie KWP, désolée ! Momo atil une chance de devenir Takeshi aux yeux de Sumire ?
1. Chapter 1

**Avant-propos**

Si vous ne connaissez pas encore Kimi wa petto, je vous conseille tant le manga que le Jdorama. Les deux sont drôles, plus mordant peut être pour le manga, et plus « Mastujuuuuuuuuun ! » pour le drama ;-D

Je ne suis pas satisfaite du style (je ne le serai sans doute jamais), il reste probablement des coquilles… Les commentaires sont bienvenus !

Si quelqu'un a le temps de commencer une traduction en anglais, je comptais la faire, mais n'aurais probablement pas le temps avant quelques mois.

Bien entendu, les personnages ont été créés par la mangaka Ogawa Yayoi, pas par moi !

Bonne lecture

* * *

**1. Six mois plus tard**

Cela faisait maintenant six mois. Six mois sans qu'il ne se passe quoi que se soit de physique entre Sumire et Takeshi, mais avec toute la complicité et la tendresse qui pouvait exister avec Momo.

De temps en temps, Sumire avait l'impression qu'il y avait bien deux êtres différents dans sa vie : son animal de compagnie préféré qui l'accueillait tout les soirs par un "okaerinasai" retentissant, et Takeshi, qu'elle aimait de plus en plus aller voir lorsqu'il travaillait au Studio 21. Deux êtres différents et pourtant une seule et même personne...

La journée avait de nouveau été difficile, avec deux articles qu'il avait fallu refaire entièrement parce que, _sic_. le chef de département, "le ton ne parlait pas à la femme au foyer moyenne qui n'avait pas plus de 100 mots de vocabulaire". _Baka !_ Sumire avait failli lui sauter à la gorge : Yuri n'avait jamais eu de problème à la comprendre, sans avoir fait Todaï ou Harvard !

Etre femme active au Japon n'était pas simple par principe, mais être femme ET avoir un cerveau bien plein frôlait la vie en enfer.

_Ca y est , je suis encore à me plaindre. Il faut que je vraiment passe chez Yuri me faire remettre les idées en place_, conclut Sumire en sortant enfin du bureau à 22 heures passées.

Son visage s'éclaira à la pensée de Momo, qui l'attendait bien sagement à la maison. Et en effet elle avait à peine passé la porte, qu'elle était entourée de ses bras, envahie de son attachement incroyablement inconditionnel.

Enfin, _inconditionnel_...

« Sumire-chan, j'ai faim, j'ai faim , j'ai faim !!! »

Et comme tous les soirs, la simple vue de ses yeux pétillants de malice la fit fondre. Comment résister à ce manège ? En y pensant, Momo lui rappelait fortement Ran, la fille de Yuri, qui s'entraînait activement au chantage affectif depuis qu'elle avait commencer à parler...

« Oui, Momo ! », soupira, vaincue, Sumire « Je prépare le repas tout de suite ! »

Il était déjà en train de lui tourner autour, de regarder par dessus son épaule.

« Ne, ne Sumire-chan, je peux avoir une omelette ? »

« Encore ? Mais j'en ai déjà fait avant hier ! »

Momo lui lança un regard mouillant et suppliant

« Oui, mais j'adoooooooooooore ton omelette ! S'il te plait ! S'il te plait ! S'il te plait ! »

« OK ! Va pour l'omelette, alors ! »

Sumire se mit donc à la cuisine pendant que Momo lisait un manga , enfin sage, allongé sur le canapé. Elle adorait le voir comme ça, ses boucles retombant sur les coussins, si tranquille, apaisant par sa simple présence ses craintes et son stress accumulé durant la journée...

_Tient, le fouet n'est pas à sa place..._

« Momo, tu as déplacé le fouet? Tu sais que c'est dans le tiroir de gauche qu'il doit être ! »

« Gomen ! J'ai eu besoin de quelque chose et je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je l'avais déplacé. »

Quelques instant plus tard, l'omelette fumante se faisait dévorer par un Momo ravi des deux katakanas écrits au ketchup qui signalaient que cette omelette était la sienne, rien qu'à lui, et à personne d'autre!

Sumire était toujours ébahie de le voir manger avec autant de plaisir. Elle avait appris à cuisiner pour son premier "vrai" compagnon, le BAKA ! qui avait osé la tromper et mettre enceinte sa maîtresse sous prétexte qu'il se sentait "inférieur" lorsqu'il était avec Sumire. _Baka baka baka ! dire que j'en était amoureuse! Qu'elle cruche je suis !_

Jamais personne n'avait dévorer sa cuisine comme Momo. A bien y réfléchir, il y avait peu de gens qui étaient simplement vrai avec elle. A cause de ça, elle avait longtemps cru être une sorte d'ogre. jusqu'à ce que Momo arrive dans sa vie, blessé, fiévreux et affamé, au fond de son carton.

Sumire regarda Momo qui finissait de lécher son assiette. _Lécher_ ?

« Momo ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! Tu n'es pas un chien tout de même ! »

Momo la regarda en biais...

« Sumire-chan, vraiment, il faudrait te décider ! »

Sumire sentit son visage s'empourprer... Ca lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent, de se sentir prise au piège de ses propres contradictions devant Momo. Ou Takeshi. ou les deux...

Cherchant à masquer son embarras, Sumire débarrassa les assiettes.

« Désolée, Momo, mais il n'y a rien d'autre ce soir... »

« Que tu crois ! » ponctua Momo d'un sourire énigmatique.

Sumire regarda Momo sans comprendre, et le suivi des yeux lorsqu'il se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur pour en sortir un adorable petit cheesecake décoré d'un "Sumire-chan" en coulis de fruits rouge...

Momo le posa devant elle. L'écriture était maladroite, et le gâteau n'avait rien d'un cheesecake de professionnel, mais Sumire sentit soudain de grosses larmes brûlantes couler sur son visage.

« Momo... »

Il l'entoura de ses bras, sa joue reposant sur la tête de Sumire, et la berça doucement en attendant que l'émotion soit un peu moins forte.

« Momo, tu l'as fait toi même ? C'est la première fois qu'on me fait un gâteau rien qu'à moi! »

Sumire sécha ses larmes et lui sourit de ce sourire dont il se savait l'unique destinataire; Takeshi sentit les papillons s'affoler dans son ventre. Mince, pour un peu il allait se mettre à pleure lui aussi !

Sumire se retourna soudain et le serra fort contre elle. Il sentait les courbes de son corps contre le sien... _Zut_, ça n'arrangeait rien pour son histoire de papillons qui semblaient s'exciter davantage encore.

Enfin, Sumire se rassit

« Ne, Momo, il y a quelque chose à fêter ? »

« Plus ou moins. Je suis content parce que j'ai été retenu pour deux stages de danse le mois prochain, à Kyoto. Il y aura une semaine de travail sur danse contemporaine et théâtre, et une semaine de danse contemporaine pure, mais c'est international, je vais pouvoir rencontrer des gens différents, travailler sur des chorégraphies inhabituelles... »

Sumire contemplait le visage de Momo - _Non, de Takeshi_ - si différent lorsqu'il parlait de sa passion. Différent mais tout aussi beau...

Le cheesecake s'avéra mériter une mention assez bien pour quelqu'un qui ne cuisinait jamais, mais pour Sumire, c'était le meilleur qu'elle n'aie jamais mangé. Sans doute qu'elle se trouverait idiote plus tard, mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de le prendre en photo, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas rêver. Quelqu'un qu'elle aimait lui avait fait un gâteau !

Après cette surprise, Momo n'eu même pas à négocier pour pouvoir dormir avec elle. Même si elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué devant lui, elle aurait été déçue de ne pas s'endormir en le tenant dans ses bras.

* * *

**Okaerinasai** : formule d'accueil quand quelqu'un revient en réponse à Tadaima (bienvenue de nouveau) – réponse à Tadaïma

**Baka**_ : idiot, crétin_

**Gomen** : désolé. Forme familière de Gomen nasai

**Katakana** : l'un des système japonais d'écriture phonétique. Les kanjis représentent des concepts (comme les idéogrammes chinois), les katakanas peuvent se déchiffrer phonétiquement (pratique pour savoir ce que l'on mange dans les restaurants…).

**Todaï** : "surnom" de l'université de Tokyo, Tōkyō Daigaku. C'est l'une des université les plus prestigieuses au niveau national et international.


	2. Seule et célibataire

Seule et célibataire

Sumire se réveilla péniblement. Elle avait un peu abusé de la bière hier soir, et la sonnerie stridente du réveil lui vrillait les tympans.

Elle émergeât de sa chambre. Rien d'autre ne bougeait dans l'appartement. Ses habitudes l'avaient conduite jusqu'à ouvrir le réfrigérateur, vérifier ce qu'il restait pour le petit déjeuner de Momo, lorsque la réalité la rattrapa . _Momo est parti !_

C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle avait bu trois bières hier soir. Son premier soir sans Momo depuis six mois... Elle avait oublié de manger aussi. Pourtant, il lui avait fait jurer de s'occuper correctement d'elle même pendant les quinze jours de son absence, et elle lui avait fait jurer qu'il reviendrait bien, comme un charme pour la protéger de la solitude. _Ce ne sont que quinze jours, je sais où il est, je peux l'appeler quand je veux... ce n'est pas comme s'il s'était enfui ou s'était perdu..._

Sumire pris une grande respiration, souffla lentement pour calmer l'émotion. Ca y est, elle était à nouveau au commandes, la journée pouvait commencer !

Pendant ce temps à Kyoto, Momo contemplait d'un œil morne son petit déjeuner. Vivre avec Sumire donnait certainement de mauvaises habitudes de ce côté là. On finissait par avoir des standards gastronomiques difficiles à satisfaire.

Il mangeât néanmoins tout ce qu'on lui présentait. La journée allait être intense, et il aurait besoin de toute cette énergie pour être attentif aux différents ateliers.

Pour quelques jours, le thème était danse et théâtre nô. Takeshi avait bien entendu vu quelques pièces, lorsqu'il était plus jeune, sa mère essayant de lui donner une culture artistique la plus large possible. Il avait gardé le souvenir de pièces impressionnantes, beaucoup trop longues pour un enfant, mais les masques et l'imaginaire visuel du nô avaient envahi son propre monde. Il fut donc ravi lorsqu'en entrant dans la salle de répétition, il aperçu une série de masques traditionnels accrochés au mur. Il les passa en revue un à un, le guerrier, le démon, la vieille… Il s'arrêta devant celui d'une jeune femme. _La jeune femme… Sumire. _

Dimanche arriva enfin, et Sumire prit le temps d'inviter Yuri et Ran pour pique-niquer. Elle se surprenait elle même d'avoir réussi à tenir seule, sans quémander l'abris chez une de ses connaissances. A chaque fois que la solitude lui pesait, principalement lorsqu'elle rentrait à l'appartement le soir, elle pensait que Momo allait revenir de toute façon, et le trop plein d'émotions passait lentement.

Yuri lui fit remarquer tout de même qu'elle rentrait encore plus tard que d'habitude chez elle, qu'elle avait perdu du poids, et qu'elle avait des cernes sous les yeux... Mais elle tenait !

Les messages qu'elle échangeait avec Momo devaient aider aussi. C'était un petit rituel qui s'était établi tout seul, chacun envoyant à l'autres quelques mots sans autre grand intérêt que de savoir que le fil du cerf-volant était toujours là, de se prouver mutuellement que, même avec des journées épuisantes, on pensait l'un à l'autre.

Aujourd'hui c'était jour de repos pour lui aussi, elle aurait peut être une chance de l'avoir directement au bout du fil.

Tout en discutant avec Yuri, Sumire regardait Ran s'amuser avec son chien. Elle ne pu bien entendu s'empêcher encore une fois de penser à Momo.

Là où elle se surprit elle-même, c'est quand Yuri attira son attention sur un jeune homme qui passait à vélo dans le parc. Un corps élancé, des cheveux bouclés... _Takeshi !_

Sumire sentit son visage s'empourprer, et elle tenta d'échapper aux regards scrutateurs de Yuri, qui bien entendu ne lâcha pas l'affaire...

« Il te manque tant que ça, ton animal de compagnie ? »

Sumire rougit de plus belle en niant tout en bloc.

« Tu n'es pas tombée amoureuse tout de même ? »

« Yuri, arrête avec ça ! On en a déjà parlé 100 fois, nous nous tenons compagnie, c'est tout ! »

La fourbe Yuri lança alors traîtreusement « Et tu as eu des nouvelles de Sempai ces temps ci ? »

Bien entendu, Sumire rougit de plus belle.

Yuri dévisageait encore son amie avec un sourire en coin, lorsque Sumire fut sauvé par Ran qui voulait absolument une glace et ensuite aller au manège... _Ouf ! Sauvée !_

La nuit commençait à tomber lorsque Sumire rentra chez elle. Momo décrocha à la première sonnerie. Ils se parlèrent longtemps, Momo racontant avec enthousiasme les ateliers de Kyogen, le parallèle avec les chorégraphies modernes, les masque qui l'avaient enchantés par dessus tout, les gens qu'il avait rencontrés. Comme la journée était libre et qu'il faisait particulièrement chaud dans le Kensaï, Momo avait profité des jardins de l'ancienne capitale, se promenant dans les allées ombragées du jardin du temple de Koto-in et du Kinkakuji.

Sumire était tellement heureuse de l'entendre qu'ils finirent par faire le projet de retourner à Kyoto ensemble dès qu'ils en auraient l'occasion.

Elle lui raconta également sa semaine, sans réussi à le tromper sur le fait qu'elle travaillait beaucoup trop en mangeant trop peu...

Tous deux raccrochèrent avec la même pensée inavouée : Plus qu'une semaine !

Sumire avait à peine raccroché qu'on sonnait à sa porte. N'attendant personne, elle regarda par le judas. Un belle femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, tout de noir vêtue, se tenait sur son palier, l'air revêche.

Sumire entrouvrit la porte, et sans attendre, la femme força presque le passage

« Je suis la mère de Takeshi. Je dois vous parler. »

Sumire , interloquée, ne savait trop quoi dire, mais apparemment, la mère de Momo - _Non, Takeshi_ - avait décidé de passer à l'attaque.

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que vous attendez de Takeshi, mais j'espère que vous vous rendez compte que vous brisez sa carrière »

_Hein ? Moi je brise sa carrière ? Mais..._

« A cause de vous il n'est pas allez en Allemagne. C'était peut être sa chance unique d'intégrer une compagnie internationale. Votre égoïsme est intolérable ! »

Sumire n'arrivait pas à répondre, sans doute parce que sa conscience lui reprochait déjà cela en partie. Elle réussi cependant à interrompre le flot de paroles de la mère de Takeshi :

« Mais, c'est lui qui a décidé de ne pas y aller ! Je ne pouvais pas le forcer ! »

-« Si vous pensiez à son avenir, vous le devriez ! Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui vous lie l'un à l'autre,mais j'espère que vous le pousserez à prendre son indépendance à la prochaine occasion plutôt que de le garder égoïstement attaché comme un chien fidèle ! »

Sur ce, la mère de Takeshi tourna les talons et sortit en claquant la porte.

Sumire resta longtemps interdite, fixant ses pieds. _Comme un chien fidèle. Se rendait elle compte à quel point elle avait vu juste ?_

Takeshi contemplait ses camarades en train de s'enivrer consciencieusement. Certains des danseurs ne restaient pas pour la deuxième semaine de stage, et le groupe avait décidé de faire une fête d'adieu. Il s'était vite aperçu qu'il était le seul à ne pas boire, et cela devenait un peu problématique. Rien n'était plus ennuyeux que d'être entouré de gens en état d'ébriété lorsqu'on était sobre soi-même.

Heureusement, ils étaient hébergés dans un ryokan tout à fait correct, et Takeshi s'échappa donc pour aller contempler la lune au dessus du petit jardin. La fontaine en bambou frappait régulièrement contre la pierre moussue, ponctuant la nuit étoilée de sa respiration mouillée.

_Sumire..._

Elle devait être seule chez elle. Il se demanda si elle allait vraiment bien et ne faisait pas de bêtises pour combler sa solitude. Comme boire trop. Ou casser deux dents à son chef. Ou appeler Hasumi-san.

_Hasumi-san…_ Ce n'était pas que Takeshi détestait le brillant journaliste, parfait « 3 G » selon Sumire, mais il le trouvait au final trop policé. Et à force de les voir se tourner autour, Takeshi avait fini par remarquer qu'Hasumi-san aimait certes Sumire, mais pour lui, en une forme étrange d'égoïsme. Parce qu'elle semblait parfaite pour l'accompagner. D'ailleurs, dans l'ensemble, il ne faisait pas vraiment attention aux sentiments profonds de Sumire, et ne la comprennait pas du tout ! Et puis pour être vraiment honnête jusqu'au bout, oui, il le détestait : à cause de lui, il avait failli être séparé de Sumire !

Takeshi savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis six mois. Il était parti à Hongkong prendre son nouveau poste. D'ailleurs Sumire n'était sortie avec qui que ce soit depuis cette fameuse nuit, il était aux premières loges pour s'en assurer. Personne ne l'avait touchée à part lui…

Son imagination était bientôt hors de tout contrôle, et Takeshi se surpris à se remémorer la seule et unique nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble en tant que couple. Cela avait été trop chargé d'émotions sans doute, mais il n'en regrettait pas une seule seconde. Plus encore, l'envie de recommencer le tenaillait, si possible avec moins de désespoir en eux. Il ne comptait pas renoncer, quelque soit le temps que ça lui prendrait. _Rien ne pourra me faire lâcher cette main..._

La seconde semaine de stage se déroula tout aussi bien, même si le programme était bien différent. Le groupe avait choisi deux chorégraphes contemporains aux techniques assez particulières qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait jusque là eu l'occasion de travailler. Le but était que chacun ressente de nouvelles sensations, acquière des techniques peu usitées afin d'enrichir sa propre gamme d'expression.

Le choix s'était porté sur un ballet de William Forsythe des années 80, _In the Middle Somewhat Elevated_ et sur le plus récent _Another Evening: I Bow Down_ de Bill T. Jones.

Le défi de travailler en parallèle deux pièces extrêmement exigeantes ravissait Takeshi. A la rigueur sur le fil et toujours en limite de chute de Forsythe répondait l'énergie intense et plus sauvage de Bill T Jones. C'était épuisant mais extraordinairement formateur !

En travaillant le pas de deux principal de _Somewhat_, Takeshi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y voir une métaphore de sa relation à Sumire. Deux êtres qui se soutiennent se servent d'attache l'un à l'autre, sont irrémédiablement attirés, mais ne peuvent renoncer à leur liberté...

Samedi soir arriva enfin, et Takeshi mis à profit le confort du shinkansen pour dormir un peu. Il allait avoir des courbatures pendant une semaine, mais rien n'importait que cette pensée, il rentrait « à la maison » et Sumire l'attendait !

**Koto-In :** l'un des temples de Kyoto réputé pour son jardin plus ombragé que les autres. Quelques photos : : l'un des plus célèbres temples du Japon, le Pavillon d'Or. Plus d'info : http://fr. nô : théâtre traditionnel japonais dansé et chanté, formalisé très tôt (l'un des auteurs les plus connus Zeami vécu au 14me siècle. Ceux qui ont lu le merveilleux manga Ikkyu de Sakaguchi le reconnaîtront !). Les acteurs portent des masques correspondant à leur rôle. Pour les curieux, le site du théâtre national du japon (http://www2.ntj.jac.go.jp/unesco/noh/en/nohmask.html ) est très bien fait. Vous y trouverez notamment des photos de masques et costumes. Plus d'infos : http://fr. : autre forme de théâtre, orientée vers le comique. Plus d'info : http://fr. : Région de Kyoto

**Ryokan** : auberge traditionnelle (celle dont tout le monde rêve, avec le bain traditionnel, les tatamis, etc.)

**William Forsythe** : chorégraphe contemporain d'origine américaine mais vivant et travaillant en Europe (Allemagne). Plus d'infos : http://fr. T Jones : danseur et chorégraphe américain contemporain. Très inspirés par les faits de société et les cultures urbaines. Plus d'infos : http://fr. the Middle Somewhat Elevated_ : ballet de William Forsythe. Quelques extraits disponibles sur youtube, notamment le pas de deux Evening: I Bow Down__ : ballet de Bill t Jones. Extrait sur youtube : : le TGV japonais_


	3. Faune

3. Faune

Sumire et Momo avait repris leur quotidien avec bonheur, mais Sumire choisit de ne pas lui parler de la visite de sa mère.

Cependant, Momo avait bien remarqué qu'elle avait des moments de vide, mais impossible de la faire parler ! Elle souriait juste en lui affirmant que tout allait bien. Pour une fois, il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'elle pensait exactement.

_Et si c'était Hasumi-san ?_ Takeshi sentit un nœud se former au niveau de son plexus, et du respirer plusieurs fois à fond avant que ça ne passe. Même un animal de compagnie pouvait être jaloux !

Elle lui dirait bien en temps voulu. Il fallait juste être patient.

Une dizaine de jours après leurs retrouvailles, Sumire débarrassait la table lorsque le portable de Momo se mit à sonner;

Pendant la conversation, Momo passa de la surprise à l'inquiétude, puis un grand sourire illumina son visage. Il raccrocha après avoir fixé un rendez vous pour le lendemain à 9h00. Aucun signe de l'excitation habituelle de son animal de animal de compagnie. Momo courrait partout dans l'appartement lorsqu'il était content, sautait sur le canapé… Sumire dut donc admettre que c'était Takeshi qui s'adressa à elle.

« C'était l'un des danseurs qui étaient au stage. Il fait partie de la compagnie Karas... »

Takeshi, visiblement troublé, sembla devoir se concentrer pour remettre ses idées en place.

« Karas doit présenter « l'Après-midi d'un Faune » dans deux semaines dans le cadre d'un festival d'hommage aux ballets russes. Leur danseur principal sur cette pièce et sa doublure se sont blessés. Ils veulent savoir si je suis capable de prendre le rôle ! Sumire ! Tu te rends compte ! Moi ? Danser le Faune dans un vrai festival avec la compagnie de Saburo-sensei !! »

Soudain, Sumire était dans ses bras, Takeshi riant et pleurant à la fois. Ils finirent par s'asseoir sur le canapé, Sumire caressant sa tête pendant qu'il laissait librement s'exprimer ses doutes sur ses capacités, sa joie, son incrédulité... Sumire le rassurant et l'assurant que, forcément, tout irait bien et qu'il serait à la hauteur.

_Elle avait raison,_ réalisa Sumire, _il faut que je le pousse ! Je dois arrêter d'être égoïste et lui faire sentir que c'est le bon chemin pour lui ! Yosh !_

Commencèrent pour Takeshi quinze jours de travaille acharné. Il rentrait encore plus tard que Sumire, complètement vidé de toute énergie. Sumire l'accueillait d'un joyeux "Okaeri nasaï", le faisait manger bouchée par bouchée ses plats préférés, massait ses muscles endoloris. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu rentrer le premier soir, elle avait était tellement impressionnée par son état qu'elle l'avait mis d'office dans son propre lit. Et plus la date de la représentation approchait, plus souvent elle se réveillait la nuit pour veiller sur son sommeil. Lorsqu'il s'agitait, elle posait sa main sur son front, et cela semblait le calmer assez pour que son sommeil redevienne tranquille. _Dieux qu'il est beau…_

Bien entendu, elle était elle-même tellement à cran que ses collègues de bureau n'osaient plus lui parler. Elle fumait encore plus qu'au pire de ses moments d'examens à Todaï - presque un paquet et demi !

Les rumeurs à la cafétéria allaient bon train, et la plupart des gens s'étonnait qu'elle se mette dans un tel état juste parce que son animal domestique participait à un concours...

Comme elle prenait encore moins de gants que d'habitude elle réussit à faire pleurer l'assistante du département « petites annonces » en lui suggérant de publier elle-même un message si elle n'était pas capable de mettre la main sur les photos qui étaient arrivées par mégarde sur son bureau.

Elle réalisa son état lorsqu'elle sentit l'envie de sauter à la gorge de son voisin de bureau parce qu'il avait osé lui prendre un stylo sans demander sa permission !

Dans son dos fleurir les « qu'est-ce qu'elle est hautaine ! », « Hmmm ! Les femmes qui se croient supérieurs… ! » et autre « Je l'ai toujours su, qu'elle était imbuvable ! »…

Enfin le dimanche de la représentation arriva.

Takeshi était pâle et avait mal dormi, mais elle lui souhaita bon courage pour cette journée et bonne chance avec un si beau sourire qu'il se sentit le cœur un peu plus léger.

Takeshi avait réussi à avoir une place pour Sumire par les organisateurs du festival. Elle serait au premier rang avec les personnalités et cela lui causa de nombreuses angoisses vestimentaires. Chic, mais pas guindé, joli mais pas provoquant, elle voulait être à la hauteur, et, oui, elle se l'avoua, elle voulait plaire à Momo… Une heure plus tard, toute sa garde robe était passée à l'essayage !

Sumire finit par choisir une robe de soirée la plus sobre possible, longue, noire, sans manche, dont le tissu retombait naturellement en un beau décolleté fluide. Elle était tellement nerveuse qu'elle réussi à se mettre du rimmel dans l'œil, dû recommencer son maquillage, failli manquer son taxi qui en avait assez d'attendre… Et oublia presque d'acheter des fleurs !

Le programme de la soirée comportait les quatre pièces emblématiques des ballets russes, « le Sacre du printemps », « Parade », « L'Après midi d'un faune » et se concluait par « le Spectre de la Rose ». Takeshi passerait donc en seconde partie, après l'entracte.

Sumire ne s'était jamais intéressée à la danse avant de rencontrer Momo, et sa culture dans le domaine était totalement inexistante. Aussi fut elle surprise dès la première pièce par le côté à la fois barbare et très codifié du _Sacre du Printemps_. Elle s'attendait à quelque chose de plus « lissé » ou classique pour un ballet du début du XXme siècle.

Sans vraiment réussir à savoir si cela lui plaisait, elle suivit la pièce avec intérêt se laissant tout de même prendre par l'intensité de la musique de Stravinsky et la violence codifiée du ballet. C'était étrange, fascinant, triste et cruel…

Elle était tellement anxieuse pour Takeshi que l'entracte lui paru sans fin.

Le noir se fit à nouveau dans la salle. Sumire ne prêta que moyennent attention à _Parade_, même si les décors et costumes de Picasso étaient intéressants. Elle était prise de l'un des pires tracs de sa vie. Les danseurs étaient sans doute très bon, puisque seules des compagnies internationales étaient là ce soir, mais elle avait l'impression de marionnettes s'agitant au bout de leur fils.

Enfin, ce fut au tour de Takeshi !

Un paysage de tons fauves et ocres se dévoila. Au milieu, sur un promontoire rocheux, le faune allongé s'étire, puis joue de la flûte.

Sumire eut l'impression de retenir sa respiration pendant les 10 minutes de la pièce. Au début, elle avait eu du mal à reconnaître Takeshi. Il avait l'air plus grand, et le costume n'aidait pas. Puis, le faune ramassa au sol le voile d'une des nymphes et, il eut un éclair de joie animale dans le regard. Ce n'était plus un simple faune, mais bel et bien Momo qui était sur scène. _Incroyable !_ Sumire reconnu l'expression de bonheur qu'il avait en dévorant ses plats ou lorsqu'elle lui lavait les cheveux ! Il arrivait à paraître kawaï et sensuel à la fois, bien plus félin que canin. Sumire ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

Le ballet touchait déjà à sa fin. Le faune, à nouveau sur son promontoire contempla avidement le voile, l'étendit et s'allongea dessus en un mouvement des plus suggestifs. Sumire se surprit à rougir, car ce n'était plus le faune ni Momo qu'elle voyait, mais Takeshi la nuit où ils avaient fait l'amour.

Troublée, elle ne put le quitter des yeux lorsqu'il revint saluer la salle et ne vit même pas le dernier ballet, trop occupée à remettre sous contrôle les sensations que le ballet avait éveillé en elle.

Elle rougissait toujours lorsqu'elle alla lui porter dans sa loge le bouquet de pivoines qu'elle avait choisi pour lui, et cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'il la pris dans ses bras devant tout le monde et lui embrassa tendrement le front en la remerciant d'un sourire lumineux.

« Arigatou, Sumire-chan ! » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille « Elles sont magnifiques ! »

« Tu es exactement de la même couleur, d'ailleurs ! », ajouta-t-il, narquois mais ravi.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin rentrés, Takeshi était tellement fatigué qu'il s'endormit sur le canapé en un instant. Sumire le contempla longtemps, son abandon la troublant terriblement. Elle approcha son visage du sien, respira son souffle apaisé. Sa main dessina l'ovale de sa joue, descendit caresser le lobe de son oreille puis se perdit dans ses boucles indisciplinées. Sumire était irrémédiablement attirée par ses lèvres sensuelles, douces, appétissantes comme un fruit gorgé de soleil. Il lui était impossible de dormir loin de lui cette nuit !

Elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, une larme d'émotion glissant sur sa joue pour venir épouser les courbes troublantes de la bouche de Takeshi. Enfin, elle se glissa tout contre lui et remonta la couverture sur eux. Elle s'endormit, bercée par sa respiration et sa chaleur.

* * *

**Karas** : L'une des plus grandes compagnies de danse contemporaine japonaises dirigée par Saboru Teshigawara

**L'après midi d'un faune** : Ballet de Vaslav Nijinsky sur une œuvre symphonique de Claude Debussy inspirée d'un poème de Stéphane Mallarmé, créé par les ballets russes de Serge Diaghilev au théâtre du Châtelet en 1912. La scène finale fit scandale (il en fallait peu). Vous pouvez en voir une interprétation sur youtube : Teshigawara : danseur et chorégraphe japonais contemporain. Son travaille explore les frontières de la danse contemporaine, des arts plastiques, du bûto…

**Todaï** : "surnom" de l'université de Tokyo, Tōkyō Daigaku. C'est l'une des université les plus prestigieuses au niveau national et international.

**le Sacre du printemps** : Ballet de Vaslav Nijinsky pour les Ballets russes de Serge Diaghilev sur une musique d'Igor Stravinsky, créé au théâtre du Châtelet en 1913. La première a été un scandale mémorable. Ce ballet a été réinterprété de nombreuses fois comme par Maurice Béjart, Pina Baush ou Angelin Preljocaj par exemple.

**Parade** : ballet de Léonide Massine sur une musique d'Erik Satie, d'après un poème de Jean Cocteau. Décors et costumes de Pablo Picasso. Créé par les Ballets russes en 1917 au théâtre du Châtelet.

**le Spectre de la Rose** : ballet de Michael Fokine pour les Ballets russes créé à l'Opéra de Monte-Carlo en 1911 avec Vaslav Nijinsky dans le rôle principal.

**Kawaï** : mignon, "à croquer"

**Arigatou** : merci


	4. Split up

4. Split up

Il fallu quelques jours à Takeshi pour récupérer. Il ne se rendit pas compte que Sumire était au bord de l'épuisement jusqu'au matin ou elle fut incapable de se lever à l'heure. Lorsqu'elle y parvint enfin, ce fut pour se tordre de douleur et finir par vomir du sang. Momo la trouva pliée en deux au dessus de l'évier de la salle de bain, frissonnante et prise de sueurs froides. Réalisant l'état dans lequel elle s'était mise pour lui et beaucoup plus inquiet qu'il ne voulait le montrer, il l'emmena aux urgences et prévint son chef de département.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sumire savait qu'elle avait un bel ulcère à l'estomac, un mois de traitement et l'obligation de se reposer.

Elle resta trois jours entiers à la maison, Takeshi s'occupant de tout. Que c'était bon de pouvoir se reposer sur lui !

Momo réclama un shampoing quotidien, se laissa caresser la tête en ronronnant, la fit rire par ses pitreries, faisant le beau, donnant la patte ou encore réclamant de se faire gratter le ventre…

Elle eu le temps de l'observer, méditant sur leur relation. Elle n'était plus certaine aujourd'hui de qui il était.

Momo bien évidemment.

Elle ne voulait pas le priver de la liberté que cette identité lui donnait.

Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le considérer chaque jour davantage comme Takeshi.

Un animal de compagnie n'aurait jamais pu prendre soin de son maître comme il le faisait, n'est ce pas ?

Et elle s'interrogeait aussi sur le faune, ou plus généralement sur qui il devenait lorsqu'il était sur scène.

Takeshi n'avait pas osé encore en parler à Sumire, mais il avait un nouveau sujet de préoccupation : il avait reçu un coup de fil deux jours après la représentation. On lui proposait de venir collaborer pendant six mois à Paris avec la compagnie d'Anjelin Preljocaj. L'une des danseuses de la compagnie, elle-même japonaise, l'avait vu danser lors du festival et avait assez apprécié sa performance pour que ce projet naisse.

C'était évidemment une chance incroyable, un peu comme lorsqu'on lui avait proposé de partir en Allemagne. Mais en voyant Sumire dans un tel état de faiblesse, toute envie de partir s'évanouissait. Elle lui avait donné tout ce qu'elle pouvait comme énergie et attention pendant toutes ces semaines. Takeshi avait le sentiment qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à faire face sans son soutien.

C'était une sensation nouvelle pour lui, qui s'était enorgueilli de faire ses choix et les assumer seul, en toute liberté.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait coupé les ponts avec ses parents, il se sentait non pas prisonnier, mais véritablement lié, plus que par une laisse ou un contrat. Et il devait bien admettre qu'aujourd'hui il acceptait cette attache parce que c'était Sumire.

_Jamais je ne lâcherai cette main…_

Le dernier soir avant de reprendre le travail. Sumire savait qu'à partir du lendemain elle aurait à nouveau des horaires surchargés et si peu de temps à passer avec Momo… Elle avait eu le temps de méditer sur la visite impromptue de la mère de Takeshi, et sa conscience ne la laissait pas tranquille. _C'est vrai, je suis égoïste. Je veux le garder pour moi, qu'il soit toujours à mes côtés_…

Le bonheur ne peut rester immobile. Il fallait qu'elle admette que cette situation n'était pas éternelle.

Elle décida d'aborder le sujet de sa carrière en lui demandant si la représentation pouvait lui ouvrir de nouvelles portes. Takeshi paru vaciller, puis lui parla de la proposition à Paris sur un ton désinvolte, comme si cela n'avait que peu de valeur à ses yeux.

Sumire resta interdite, ne voulant pas croire qu'une chance pareille se représentait. Se méprenant sur les raisons de son silence, Takeshi s'empressa de préciser que ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, qu'il trouverait d'autres opportunités au Japon et…

« Non, Takeshi ! Tu dois y aller ! »

Takeshi fixa un regard étonné sur Sumire.

« Tu as déjà dit non à l'Allemagne, il ne faut pas que tu refuses ! Je ne comprends pas encore qui tu es lorsque tu danses, ce que tu vis à travers ça, mais je t'ai vu sur scène plusieurs fois maintenant. Je sais que tu ne peux pas t'en passer. Tu n'es ni Momo ni Takeshi dans ces moments là… Je sens qu'il faut que tu fasses vivre cette personnalité. »

« Mais je n'ai pas envie de partir ! J'aime rentrer ici et être Momo. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas rentrer et que nous avons tous les deux le droit d'être simplement nous entre ces murs… »

« Je sais, mais réfléchi! Ce ne sont que six mois. Et je t'attendrai. »

« Tu dis ça aujourd'hui, mais c'est long et… »

« Non. Je t'attendrais et tu as ta place ici. Quelque soit le moment où tu reviendras. »

« Même dans dix ans ? »

« Même… J'ai réalisé que… Je tiens à toi. A Momo. A Takeshi. Au danseur, aussi. »

Takeshi sentit l'émotion lui nouer la gorge et ne put que prendre Sumire dans ses bras, sa tête sur son épaule. Elle le berça tendrement en lui murmurant des mots de réconfort. _Tout ira bien… Je t'attendrai…_

Takeshi releva la tête et plongeât ses yeux dans ceux de Sumire. Bientôt leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et ils échangèrent un baiser d'un infinie douceur, savourant le goût de l'autre, jouissant de la tendresse de cette étreinte.

Sumire recula finalement un peu . Son sourire était un peu triste amis son regard déterminé.

« Appelle les, Takeshi. Six mois passeront vite. Et quand tu reviendra, nous irons à Kyoto tous les deux. Avec un peu de chance ce sera la floraison des cerisiers. »

Takeshi éclata de rire

« Tu sais que c'est affreusement cliché, tout de même ? », et il lui vola un petit baiser très doux.

Le début du mois de septembre était passé bien trop vite pour Sumire et Takeshi. Ils n'avaient rien voulu changer à leurs habitudes, sans doute pour minimiser l'importance de la séparation à venir.

La compagnie était installée à Paris pendant ces six mois, dans le quartier du Marais, en plein centre de Paris. Takeshi regardait souvent les plans de la capitale, et Sumire lui avait offert tous les guides imaginables pour qu'il ne se sente pas perdu en arrivant.

Ils passaient la plupart de leurs soirées à faire des balades imaginaires dans les rues pavées du quartier Saint Germain ou à s'imaginer faisant du lèche-vitrine dans les boutiques branchées du Marais.

Sumire fit jouer les contacts de son journal pour trouver un logement bien placé. Elle dû expliquer que c'était pour son cousin qui allait faire six mois d'études, etc. mais au final elle réussi à lui trouver un studio sous les toits dans le centre de la capitale.

Takeshi de son côté ne put se résoudre à appeler sa mère. Tant pis, il lui enverrait une carte postale de Paris, ce serait aussi bien.

Si elle le savait à l'avance, elle commencerait à se mêler de tout, appellerait tous ses contacts en France, et Takeshi voulait avant tout être libre de pleinement profiter de ses quelques mois pour apprendre et découvrir en toute liberté.

Sumire voulu refaire entièrement la garde robe de Momo, mais il finit par la convaincre que les français devaient être des gens normaux et sûrement pas habillés comme dans les magazines de mode.

Elle voulu aussi lui fournir une batterie de cuisine à emporter, parce qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il prenne de mauvaises habitudes alimentaires. Encore une fois, Momo du lui expliquer qu'il ne pensait ni mourir d'inanition ni de surpoids.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en regardant Sumire s'acharner à trouver un moyen d'être utile ou de lui faire plaisir…

Takeshi lui avait demandé de ne pas l'accompagner à l'aéroport.

Il ne savait pas si il aurait pu partir avec elle à ses côtés au dernier moment.

Ils s'étaient embrassés tendrement, avaient dormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Même s'il en mourait d'envie, Takeshi n'avait rien fait pour la pousser à faire l'amour. Il ne doutait plus qu'il y aie une prochaine fois, mais il voulait que l'initiative vienne d'elle, qu'elle le fasse non pas sous le coup d'une émotion trop forte mais parce qu'elle aurait pris conscience qu'elle était amoureuse de lui tel qu'il était. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle qui ne s'en rende pas compte.

Il avait eu une conversation franche avec Yuri deux jours avant lorsqu'ils avaient fait une fête pour son départ. Takeshi lui avait confié Sumire, et lui avait demandé de le contacter au moindre souci. Yuri avait profité du chahut général pour prendre quantités de photos de Takeshi et Sumire ensemble. Tout allait bien tant que Sumire ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle était prise en photo… Et Yuri savait que même si elle ne lui avouait jamais ouvertement, elle serait heureuse d'avoir des souvenirs de ces moments.

Dans l'avion qui survolait déjà l'océan, Takeshi se pelotonna dans le foulard qu'il lui avait volé sans vergogne avant de partir. _Attends moi…_


	5. Faraway, so close !

Faraway, so close !

Takeshi se surprit lui même à s'adapter aussi facilement à la vie à Paris et au rythme soutenu que la compagnie subissait.

Les journées passaient à une vitesse incroyable, dans une sorte d'euphorie boulimique de nouveautés. La vie en France était fascinante et très énervante à la fois !

Takeshi avait par exemple du mal à se faire aux gens qui traversaient n'importe comment, aux voiture qui roulaient trop vite, aux bousculades dans les files d'attente…

Mais la ville était magnifique, et il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour l'aider pour un peu qu'il prenne l'air du touriste égaré. Des parisiens amusés, que la taille et le poids de son appareil photo semblaient émerveiller, prenaient des photos de lui devant tous les monuments de la capitale. Takeshi avait découvert des cyber cafés un peu partout et envoyait les clichés à Sumire pratiquement instantanément.

Son studio était plutôt confortable, et bien assez grand pour lui tout seul. C'était tant mieux vu qu'il était habitué au confort de l'appartement de Sumire, plutôt grand pour une seule personne, et même considéré très confortable pour deux en comparaison de la surface moyenne des logements dans les grandes agglomérations japonaises.

L'ascenseur n'allait que jusqu'à l'étage du dessous, mais c'était très calme, puisqu'il n'avait qu'un voisin de palier qui ne semblait jamais là.

Il s'agissait en fait de plusieurs petites chambres qui avaient été transformées en une seule grande pièce. Il avait trois fenêtres en chien assis qui dominaient les immeubles aux alentours. L'agence qui louait l'appartement avait même pensé à mettre des géraniums aux fenêtres!

Il y avait également un vasistas. Un soir où il s'ennuyait un peu, Takeshi avait découvert que cela lui permettait d'accéder aux toits en zinc de l'immeuble. Vue imprenable sur Montmartre au nord ouest et sur la Tour Eiffel au sud ouest !

Son français s'améliorait peu à peu, même si au sein de la compagnie l'anglais était le plus employé. Il y avait en effet des danseurs d'un peu toutes les nationalités, y compris la japonaise, Nagisa Yukino, qui l'avait vu au festival et dansait avec Preljocaj depuis quelques années déjà.

Elle avait montré à Takeshi l'incroyable Sacre du Printemps que le chorégraphe avait réinterprété avec une force et une violence inouïe. Nagisa-chan avait osé danser cette nouvelle version complètement nue, en accord complet avec son personnage et la barbarie du sacrifice ainsi mis en scène. C'était magnifique et douloureux à la fois…

Côté travail, le but était de monter un spectacle comprenant deux créations de Preljocaj sur lesquels tous les danseurs avaient commencé à travailler et plusieurs autres ballets conçus cette fois par les danseurs eux-mêmes, qui seraient programmés en alternance lors de la tournée débutant en janvier.

Takeshi avait tout d'abord hésité à chorégraphier une pièce lui-même, mais d'autres danseurs lui avaient fait remarqué que c'était un très bon moyen de s'intégrer, et que, si il s'en sentait capable, c'était idiot de se freiner soi même. D'autant que tout le monde n'était pas capable de chorégraphier un ballet...

Takeshi était en réalité heureux de prendre cette charge en plus car, même s'il n'en parlait jamais, la solitude lui pesait parfois. Les autres danseurs se connaissaient depuis quelques années, vivaient en France depuis longtemps, avaient une famille…

Bien entendu, il y avait souvent quelqu'un pour lui proposer de sortir, ou l'inviter à dîner, mais la plupart du temps, Takeshi rentrait dans son studio un peu impersonnel , et Sumire lui manquait terriblement. Être Momo lui manquait terriblement !

Sumire devait de son côté relever de nouveaux défis, et elle n'avait pas la compensation de découvrir un nouveau pays. Les ventes du journal n'étaient pas très bonnes depuis un moment, et les employés dans leur ensemble commençaient à sentir une nouvelle pression. Il fallait trouver impérativement des scoops, faire des articles « vendeurs », être encore plus qu'avant à la pointe. A demi mots, le directeur adjoint faisait passer le message que ceux qui voulaient partir verraient leur demande considérée. Surtout si c'étaient des femmes. _C'est vrai, finalement, elle n'avait qu'à faire des enfants et rester à la maison, ça faciliterait la vie de tout le monde !_

Cela faisait bondir Sumire qui était parfois lasse de devoir toujours justifier sa place, se battre encore plus que des hommes moins diplômés et moins compétents qu'elle.

Le principal journaliste du département politique internationale ne supporta pas la pression, et Sumire apprit par un collègue qu'il avait donné sa démission.

Conséquence inattendue, le directeur adjoint débarqua dans le bureau de Sumire un matin.

" Iwaya-san, à partir d'aujourd'hui vous êtes mutée à la politique internationale. Vous parlez un peu français en plus de l'anglais, non ?"

"O…oui. "

"Parfait, vous serez en charge de l'Europe. Et je veux du résultat, hein !"

Sumire resta interloquée une seconde…

"Oui, Monsieur !

_Yosh ! Enfin je retrouve un poste à ma mesure !_

"Je ferai de mon mieux, Monsieur !"

"Je l'espère bien. Autrement vous serez virée !"

Bien entendu, Sumire savait très bien qu'ils l'avaient choisi parce qu'elle était un peu compétente en la matière, mais surtout parce qu'ils n'auraient aucun remord à la voir craquer ou à la virer si besoin était.

Soit. Ca ne la changerait pas de d'habitude !

Deux heures plus tard, elle était installée dans son nouveau bureau. Elle fut surprise de constater que ses collègues lui faisaient plutôt bon accueil. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la maison…

Au fil des jours, alors qu'elle prenait conscience de l'ampleur de la tache qui lui était confiée, Sumire comprit que personne n'avait voulu du poste.. C'était une année affreusement chargée en Europe, avec des renouvellements politiques dans de nombreux pays. Les campagnes électorales battaient leur plein en Belgique, en Angleterre, en France, en Islande…

Sumire n'avait même plus le temps de répondre aux coups de fil de Yuri. Heureusement qu'elle avait les e-mails de Takeshi pour lui remonter le moral ! Il avait toujours quelque chose de drôle à lui raconter, ou des nouvelles insolites. La dernière en date était qu'il lui avait fait écouter "pour améliorer sa culture européenne", l'intégralité des chansons sélectionnées pour l'Eurovision… !

Sumire avait d'ailleurs craqué pour les représentants de la France qui avaient composé une chanson intitulée "L'amour à la française". Comme le groupe s'appelait "Les Fatals Picards", le tout était totalement imprononçable pour un japonais ! Mais ils étaient trop kawaï avec leurs costumes roses de Jean-Paul Gaulthier et leur "franglais " ( _Encore un nouveau mot pour ma culture_ ) de pacotille.

Elle soupira en jetant discrètement un coup d'oeil à la photo de Momo et elle que Yuri avait prise à son insu et qui ne quittait plus son portefeuille. C'était l'une des rares où elle se reconnaissait. Beaucoup mieux en tout cas que le pulikula avec Hasumi-sempai qui était toujours collé dans son agenda. _Merci Yuri !_

A quelques milliers de kilomètre de là, Takeshi se réveillait péniblement dans son studio parisien. Il n'était vraiment pas du matin ! Mais la première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux, comme tous les matins d'ailleurs, était la photo de Sumire et lui que Yuri avait prise avant son départ, et qu'il avait posé dès le premier jour sur sa table de chevet.

Il sourit à sa belle maîtresse. _Ohayo, Sumire-chan !_

Sumire sursauta en entendant des pas derrière elle. Ce n'était que l'homme de ménage, un philippin, qu'elle croisait souvent, avec les horaires qu'elle avait en ce moment… Il s'approcha d'elle et regarda la photo où elle riait à l'une des pitreries de Momo.

" C'est votre petit ami ?"

Sumire le regarda sans comprendre

" Le jeune homme, c'est votre petit ami ?"

" Ah, Momo , non, non, c'est juste un… " _Un quoi …_ ? "un ami. Mon meilleur ami, en fait."

" Vous avez l'air tellement différent, tellement heureuse…"

Sumire eut un sourire triste.

" Oui. Il me manque. Il est loin."

" C'est pour ça que vous travaillez si tard ?" Un silence, un soupir. " Moi aussi, ma famille me manque."

L'homme lui apprit qu'il avait émigré au Japon pour travailler, faire vivre sa femme et pouvoir payer des études à sa fille restée aux Philippines.

Sumire savait bien que la situation des travailleurs émigrés n'était pas facile au Japon mais elle prenait soudain conscience que cette situation, théorique pour elle, concernait directement des gens qu'elle croisait quotidiennement. Elle était admirative du courage qu'il fallait à ces gens pour _juste survivre_.

Après avoir discuté quelques minutes, chacun repris son travail, un peu moins seul.

En repensant à cette conversation, Sumire eut une idée. _Il faudra que j'en parle au boss…_

**Les Fatals Picards** : génialissime groupe de rock humoristico-délirant. Plus d'info par là :  à la Française titre "spécial eurovision" des Fatals Picards; Un poil différent de ce qu'ils font d'habitude, mais bien décalé. Logiquement, ça a fait un bide à l'eurovision… : espèce de photomaton japonais avec des insertions de fond, d'images, etc, que les japonais font an couple ou en bande


	6. Foule sentimentale

6.Foule sentimentale

Takeshi était seul dans le studio de danse. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps.

Les membres de la troupe était rentré chez eux, mais le jeune danseur enchaînait encore les pas, s'arrêtait, réfléchissait puis reprenait. Une musique se répercutait dans la pièce, caressant ses gestes, soutenant l'effort de ses muscles, sans imposer son rythme.

Takeshi se parlait à lui même, les geste qu'il esquissait dans un coin de la pièce répondant à ceux qu'il définissait un peu plus loin., il paraissait parfois composer une danse grotesque presque animale, son corps se contorsionnant comme à rebours.

De temps en temps, il venait noter sur un grand carnet quelques signes cabalistiques, en rayer d'autres.

Au bout de deux heures d'efforts intenses, il s'assit dans un coin, essuyant la sueur qui perlait de son front et sourit.

C'était dommage que Sumire-chan ne puisse voir sa création… Elle seule pourrait comprendre tous les sentiments qui sous-tendaient la chorégraphie qui sortait de sa tête, de son coeur, de son corps…

Sumire…. C'était bientôt son anniversaire et Takeshi comptait bien lui faire une surprise. Quelque chose de drôle… Il sourit à la nuit parisienne à l'idée que lui seul était capable de la faire vraiment rire. D'ailleurs, il était le seul avec qui elle arrivait à être tout simplement elle même.

Il fallait qu'il trouve une idée _vraiment_ originale !

Sumire rassemblé son courage avant de pousser la porte de son patron. Elle savait qu'elle tenait un projet digne de la une, mais il fallait réussir à convaincre la direction de lui laisser champs libre.

"- Gombawa, Sempai !

"Sumire chan, vous vouliez me voir ?"

Sumire afficha son sourire le plus convainquant. Une lueur de détermination brillait dans son regard.

"Chef, je peux vous faire vendre !"

"…?"

"J'ai découvert une communauté cachée et dont pourtant nous croisons les membres tous les jours, tout au long de la journée…"

"Sumire-san, un peu de sérieux s'il vous plait… Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre d'inepties."

"Attendez ! Je ne vous parle pas de secte ou d'extraterrestres, mais des millions de travailleurs immigrés que nous ne voyons pas et qui permettent à la société japonaise d'être ce qu'elle est !"

Le directeur adjoint regarda Sumire d'un air exaspéré.

"Et vous trouvez ça vendeur ?"

"… mais si je vous assure ! Ce qu'il y a, c'est que personne n'a jamais pris le temps de leur parler ! Parmi ces personnes, certains sont diplômés, ont des familles, survivent avec le minimum ici pour payer les études de leurs enfants restés en Indonésie ou en Corée."

Le directeur mordillait pensivement le capuchon de son stylo…

_""Les Fantômes de la ville"_… Ca peut faire un titre accrocheur, finalement… Bon, je vais vous laisser votre chance, mais que ce soit bien clair, ça ne vous décharge en rien de votre travail habituel !"

"Bien entendu, Chef !"

"Et si le résultat est intéressant, ça passera peut être dans le supplément du dimanche… Souvenez vous que je vous fais une fleur, Sumire-san !"

Sumire prit soin de ne pas afficher un sourire triomphant avant d'être sortie du bureau de son chef. _Yosh ! Ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir, ces machos encroûtés !_

C'est avec une ombre de sourire toujours sur les lèvres que Sumire se dirigea vers son bureau afin de planifier sa stratégie de travail pour les semaines à venir.

Bien sûr, elle travaillait déjà trop, mais ce n'était pas comme si Momo l'attendait à la maison. Il était loin et elle devait en profiter, elle aussi, pour réaliser quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Qu'il soit fier d'elle !

_Momo, si tu savais comme tu me manques…_

Une voix familière vint interrompre ses pensées nostalgiques.

"Iwaya-san ! … Ou plutôt… Sumire-san !"

Sumire se retourna pour se retrouver face à Hasumi-sempai, et resta interloquée quelques secondes.

"S…Sempai ! Vous n'êtes pas à Hongkong ?"

"Charmant accueil…"

"N…non, c'est juste que je suis surprise de vous voir ici. Mais je suis heureuse de vous voir. Très…"

Hasumi eut un faible sourire.

"Mais je n'ai plus droit à Hasumi-kun ?"

"… Bien sur que si ! La surprise, sans doute…"

Il y avait une touche de tristesse dans le sourire du journaliste. Il passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux.

"Je suis là pour quinze jours. Nous pourrions peut être dîner ensemble un soir ?"

Sumire se mordilla la lèvre.

"Vous êtes toujours aussi jolie lorsque vous rougissez…"

Sumire eut soudain l'impression d'être l'attention de tous les regards… Même s'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir à ce moment!

"…!"

"Alors ce dîner ?"

"Bien sûr ! …"

"Demain ?"

"O…oui. D'accord."

Un silence un peu gêné menaçait de s'installer. Sumire inspira profondément.

"Bien. Il faut que je retourne travailler. A demain, donc."

"A demain, Sumire-san. Je passerai vous chercher vers 20h00."

Sumire lui sourit une dernière fois et retourna à son bureau, le cœur battant la chamade. Mais pourquoi lui faisait il cet effet là ? Elle avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau 15 ans ! _Mais quelle cruche je fais ! Je sais bien que je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui ! Enfin, plus!_

Sumire avait envie de se gifler.

_Et j'avais l'air de quoi, à rougir juste parce qu'il me regardait! Heureusement que Momo ne me voyais pas. J'aurais trop honte…_

_Bon, demain, je mettrais les choses au clair directement en arrivant. C'est juste un dîner avec un ami. Un point c'est tout !_

Décidée, Sumire ouvrit avec plus de force que nécessaire le dossier posé sur son bureau et commença à faire ses préparatifs pour le reportage qu'elle comptait réaliser.

D'abord demander à l'homme de ménage son aide pour la mettre en contact avec d'autres membres e la communauté, puis trouver les quelques associations de défense des droits des immigrés qui devaient s'occuper de ce problème. _Au travail, ma vieille ! Arrête tes élucubrations d'adolescente et AU BOULOT !_

Hasumi était assis au comptoir d'un izakaya, alternant bière et petits plats. La rencontre avec Sumire-san lui avait laissé un goût bizarre et l'alcool, contrairement à son attente, n'aidait pas à en faire passer le goût. Même le bruit et l'agitation régnant dans l'établissement lui était indifférent.

Bien sur elle avait rougit, était troublée, mais c'était comme une autre personne que la femme qu'il avait commencé à connaître avant de devoir partir à Hongkong.

Et il n'arrivait pas à savoir quels étaient ses sentiments pour cette femme là.

Inutile de le cacher, il avait fait exprès de revenir en ce moment car il avait appris par Nishida du département culturel que Takeshi était parti en Europe.

Mais maintenant il n'était plus sur de vouloir la reconquérir.

Bah, on verra bien ce que nous réserve demain soir…


End file.
